Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detecting sensor which is mounted in a sensor attachment groove that opens on a side surface of an actuator and extends along an axial direction to at least one end surface of the actuator.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for detecting the position of a piston in the interior of a cylinder that constitutes part of an actuator, a magnet is installed on the piston, and a magnetic sensor that detects magnetism from the magnet is arranged on an outer side of the actuator. The piston is reciprocally operated under the supply of a pressure fluid, and the position of the piston is confirmed by magnetism from the magnet that is detected by the magnetic sensor.
In this case, the position detecting sensor is constructed by connecting a cylindrical columnar shaped mounting member to a holder in which the magnetic sensor is accommodated, and by mounting the position detecting sensor in a sensor groove that is circular in cross section and opens along the entire length in an axial direction in a side surface of the cylinder (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-051800).
When the position detecting sensor is mounted, at first, in a state in which the holder and the mounting member are connected together by a connecting bolt, the mounting member is inserted into the sensor groove from an end surface in the axial direction of the cylinder, and is moved to a predetermined position along the sensor groove. Thereafter, an amount of tightening of the connecting bolt is adjusted, and attachment of the position detecting sensor is completed by a bulging part, which is formed in an opening of the sensor groove, being sandwiched between the holder and the mounting member.